


Assistance

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [53]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Otabek is a good friend, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, this is is weird one, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: When he notices that Yuri isn't feeling well at practice, Otabek does his best to help.





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really weird, not going to lie, but I had a request that specifically asked for it on tumblr, so it is what it is. Otabek and Yuri interactions are good and pure. You can view their relationship as romantic or just friendship, whatever makes you happiest! Enjoy!

“Yuri, you really need to throw up,” Otabek says worriedly. “Just get it out and you’ll feel better.”

“I can’t!” Yuri pants, lurching forward over the toilet with another fruitless heave. He’s been gagging uselessly since Otabek ushered him off the ice and into the bathroom. When Yuri showed up for practice this morning, he had been pale and quiet. It was unusual, but not particularly worrying until Yuri’s face went slightly green and he started swallowing every few minutes. That’s when Otabek had decided that his friend was too sick to be skating.

They’d ended up in a bathroom stall in the locker room, Yuri hunched over the toilet and Otabek beside him, rubbing his back and trying to comfort him. When another retch brings up nothing but saliva, Yuri moans and his shoulders seem to slump even more, if that’s possible. “It hurts,” he rasps, throat torn to shreds by the constant gagging. “But nothing’s coming up.”

Otabek frowns, his usually stoic face creased with concern. He considers his options carefully. “Yuri,” he begins tentatively, not wanting to overstep his friend’s boundaries. “I think I can help you, if you’ll let me.”

Yuri nods instantly in agreement. His stomach has been tied in painful knots since he woke up this morning, and all he wants is to finally vomit and get it over with. Having Yuri’s permission to proceed, Otabek moves one of his hands from Yuri’s back to his stomach.

The increased pressure makes Yuri’s stomach ache even worse, and he lets out several wet burps followed by a strangled gag. But still, nothing comes up. Yuri lets out a pained whine.

“Okay, well since that didn’t work, I’ve got one more idea. It might be a little weird though,” Otabek rambles nervously. It hurts him to see Yuri this sick and miserable. Yuri cuts him off with a weak elbow to the side. When Otabek looks down, Yuri’s green eyes are narrowed and his expression says “Just get it over with, Otabek.”

Otabek braces himself; this is going to be awkward for both of them. He removes his head from Yuri’s stomach, bringing it up towards his face. “Don’t bite me, okay?”

Yuri’s lips part open slightly in surprise at Otabek’s strange command, and Otabek takes the opportunity to stick his hand in Yuri’s mouth. Thanks to all the almost-vomiting, Yuri’s throat is very sensitive and raw. Otabek doesn’t have to reach back very far before he triggers Yuri’s gag reflex. 

He just manages to get his hand out in time before Yuri lurches forward with another heave. This one is productive, and thin streams of bile fall into the toilet with a loud splash. Yuri’s stomach makes an angry gurgling noise and the teenager finally brings up a wave of bile.

His stomach finally settling down a bit, Yuri spits shakily into the toilet and slumps against Otabek, letting his eyes fall shut. Otabek reaches over to flush the toilet and then helps Yuri to his feet. Yuri is too exhausted to protest.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up and go home,” Otabek suggests, steering them over to the sink. Yuri gives a tiny, weary nod and obeys, leaning heavily on Otabek.

“Thanks,” he mumbles hoarsely, taking a wet piece of paper towel from his friend and wiping his mouth.

Otabek’s lips turn up in a small smile. “You’re welcome. You did well, soldier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
